Dance With the Devil
by high-off-music
Summary: Smoldering passions often lay dormant until someone comes along to ignite them, giving them a reason to burn. AkuRoku lemon


To the wandering eye, Roxas Strife appeared to be a handsome young God-fearing man. Like every doting Catholic, he recited his Hail Mary's, ate his wafer and wine in solemn communion, and said his grace before every family meal. And with his handsome yet angelic looks-soft golden yellow hair in chaotic spikes and innocent wide blue eyes-it was hard to imagine Roxas as anything but a polite, charming, morally sound youth.

But, if that wandering eye were to linger on Roxas for a moment or two longer, the truth simmering beneath the surface would quickly seep out. If that eye were to look carefully, it wouldn't be hard to spot a number of oddities in young Roxas's character. For instance, was that a trick of the colored light streaming in through the stain glass windows, or did the young Strife have a _tattoo_ on the back of his neck that partially showed when he knelt forward to pray? And wasn't Roxas also looking a bit glossy eyed and out of touch with reality? Now, to the average wandering eye that last part probably wouldn't have been as a noticeable. That could easily be waved off as the youth just being a bit tired on an earlier Sunday morning. But, to the trained eye of one Axel Garland, it was quite obvious the blonde was coming down off of a high induced by pain killers. Of course Axel himself would know all about what the young man was experience – he himself had an impressive collection of his own medications used to disconnect from reality for a few, pun intended, mindless hours.

Now, if today hadn't been his mother's birthday and a Sunday, Axel would have never set eyes on the tempting and obviously angst ridden blonde a few pews ahead of where he was. It hadn't been until halfway through the service that Axel noticed the blond as his head began to slump over in a slow onslaught of sleep deprivation and narcotic influence. Since he had been about to do the same thing as the long winded Priest rambled on about God and Jesus or something along those lines, Axel began to take a special notice in the boy.

That attention was doubled when at the end of the service the blonde rose and Axel -still seated- caught a particularly excellence view of a certain ass oh-so-perfectly residing in a pair of slightly tight black dress slacks. As Axel's gaze traveled upwards he found himself met with tanned and slightly toned arms extending from a short sleeve polo shirt, and as the blonde turned his way Axel's mind couldn't help but begin to play a series of fantasies through his mind involving soft lips and glazed over blue eyes.

But, a tap on the shoulder from his mother, and Axel was jerked back to reality.

Roxas's head was feeling somewhat like warm syrup as he stood up after the dreary service. He had been at his best friend Hayner's house the night before, and what a night it had been. Even though he refused to drink more than one beer because he'd done church hung-over before and it had sucked balls, he couldn't resist popping back a couple round white oxycodones from his personal stash to liven up his night. A few months ago he had broken his arm in two spots, and the doctor had given him a supply of oxycodones to lessen the pain, and it only took a few weeks to get hooked. Even after the bones healed, Roxas managed to keep his stash fairly stocked. But, back in the present Roxas's night of partying was catching up to him, and his churchly duties were far from over.

His mom was head of just about every organization at the church, and with endless meetings and no car, plus a rousing youth group meeting to attend, Roxas was screwed. Distressed and tired, his high almost completely worn off, Roxas turned and was about to make his way to the back of the church when his eyes landed on him.

He was the definition of a devilishly handsome man, the poster child for what lust in material form would look like. Crimson hair in jagged spikes sharply contrasted with emerald eyes accented with two black teardrops tattooed under each green orb. The man was tall, easily towering over a five foot eight Roxas, and though somewhat lanky looking, there were still muscles tantalizingly visible under a black t-shirt. Roxas's eyes traveled back up the handsome face until with a soft gasp of surprise he found his eyes locked with green ones.

The man's gaze lingered on him, and Roxas couldn't help the dark blush creeping across his cheeks. This feeling of being so indescribably and inexplicably attracted to another human being, and a guy at that, had never taken over his body this way before. Try as he could, Roxas was hypnotized; unable to look away.

A smile played on the red-head's face as a short but enticing wink was directed at the blonde. With an added beckoning with two fingers, the red-head turned and began to slip into the dispersing crowd of church goers.

Roxas, flustered and unnerved, took a hesitant step toward the man out of pure animalistic attraction, but then quickly retreated and turned away. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Roxas thought to himself as he pushed through people, needing to get away from everyone for a few moments, if only to catch his breath. 'Why am I acting like this?' His breaths came in quick succession and he tried to calm his fluttering heart. "Pull yourself together man, you've seen hot guys before. I mean never as hot as him but, oh for God sake you're in a fucking church! Plus, if your mom saw you ogling some older man…' Roxas shuddered at the thought. He took a deep breath in to calm himself before turning to go back towards the youth room.

Troublingly however, Roxas found his way blocked by a black cotton clad torso. Dragging his eyes upwards Roxas found the torso connected to a pair of eerily familiar green eyes and flaming red hair. What sent a chill down Roxas's spine, though, was the sultry smirk playing on the man's lips.

"Looking for someone?" His voice was intoxicating, and Roxas had to remember to blink before searching his mind for some way to respond.

"No, I'm fine, I wasn't looking for anyone." Roxas wasn't sure where his confidence was coming from, but he rolled with it. The smirk on the red head's lips spread to his eyes, and he put an elbow up to support himself as he leaned against the wall peering down at the bright eyed blonde. "Now if you could just move out of my way-" Roxas, his heart thumping in his chest from being so close to the man, attempted to side step him and scurry away down the other side of the hallway. But, a large hand landed on his far shoulder and gently pushed him back to where he was.

"Not so fast kid, we haven't even gotten the chance to meet. My father always told me it's rude not to introduce to someone you meet." The red-head didn't move his hand, and the spot on Roxas's shoulder where it lay was warm. After a few moments of silence, the hand was moved and extended in a handshake, Roxas's shoulder left cold. "The name's Axel."

Not wanting to seem like some nervous little girl, Roxas confidently grabbed Axel's hand with his own and shook it. "Roxas."

"How old are you, Roxas?" His name seemed to linger on Axel's tongue when he said it, as though he was testing the way it sounded in his own voice.

Instinctively Roxas answered quickly. "I turned eighteen a couple weeks ago, why?" Instead of answering Roxas's question in words as expected, Axel tightened his grip on Roxas's hand and pulled him forward so they stood close enough for Roxas to feel Axel's breath fan out across his face.

"Perfect." A cheshire smile spread across Axel's face, and Roxas deadpanned. He had never had someone hit on him so blatantly and aggressively before, and though he didn't feel in danger, he was stunned into silence. "You and I both know you want this probably just as much as I do, so why not act on this…mutual feeling of attraction?" Axel leaned in closer and closer as he talked as by the last few words his lips were practically brushing across Roxas's, but the blonde was still trying to get over his feeling of being stunned.

"It sounds…tempting." His tried to make the words come out sarcastic, but that plan failed when Axel's warm breath fanned across Roxas's lips making his legs wobble. His voice lowered to barely more than a whisper as he tried to restrain his body from closing the millimeter gap between their lips. "We're in a church."

"What, is God going to send down a lighting bolt to smite us? I think you're a little more worried that your mommy might find out. I saw her, she seems like the uptight bitchy church head type and having her son hook up with some older man, you know it'd be the scandal of the century. But, I think you wouldn't mind breaking out of your perfect son stereotype, am I right?"

Roxas, slightly brought back to reality, moved his head back slightly to look Axel squarely in the eyes. "What?"

"I know you were coming off a high this morning. You're not as perfect as people think you are at first glance. Plus…" Axel took his hand off the wall and leaned over Roxas as one hand slid over his neck and pushed down the polo shirt to reveal a small tattoo of a key on the back of his neck. "Tisk tisk Roxas, tattoos aren't things for proper young men to have. Isn't there some bible verse about it too? The book starts with an 'L' or something if I remember correct…."

"You shall not make any cuts in your body for the dead nor make any tattoo marks on yourselves: I am the Lord." Leviticus 19:28. My mom always used to read that to my older brother who got his ear pierced." Axel noticed as the blonde had balled his hands up in fists as he spoke the verse, and realized Roxas was a walking time bomb about to go off at the mention of his obviously religiously over zealous family. And Axel, like a child, couldn't help but try to set him off.

"Looks like momma's boy isn't quite as perfect as he appears." Axel whispered, leaning in closer, eying the blonde's lips with lust.

In Roxas's mind, he was fuming. Not that he was mad at Axel, but because everything this stranger practically was telling him was the cold hard truth. Roxas always went along with what he had been told, save for his few moments of real living, like getting his tattoo and popping back his choice addiction. His red head could tell just by looking at him that he was trying to act perfect for people. People, like his family, that didn't even know the real him, or even care to know.

"Fuck being perfect." Roxas growled before all but launching himself at the red head. He was sick of playing by the book, by the rules. Some rules were meant to be broken.

Lips collided, and at first Axel was so surprised he didn't respond, but when he realized he had an angsty and unbelievably attractive blonde claiming dominance over the kiss, that was soon changed. Swiftly Axel pushed Roxas against the wall with the hand that had been fingering the small tattoo and left it pushing the blonde against the wall for leverage. Axel pried apart the blonde's lips with his tongue, which wasn't really all that difficult with the blonde trying to do the same thing to Axel, and after a short tangle for dominance Roxas gave in and let Axel's tongue explore his mouth hungrily. As if he was trying to get as much of Roxas in one moment as he could, Axel slipped his free hand under Roxas's shirt and slowly trailed a nail up and down his chest making the blonde shiver. The red head moved his lips to kiss the corner of Roxas's mouth before moving down his body, placing small kisses trailing down his neck. The blonde combed a hand through soft fiery locks before taking a fistful and moaning lowly as Axel bit down near his collarbone.

Suddenly, voices began to float down the hallway, and both men stiffened. As footsteps came closer, Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and as fast as humanly possible dragged him into a small utility closet a little ways down the hallway. The second the door was shut and the lock secured Axel was back on Roxas like a hungry animal. Both shirts were fervently discarded, and in the close quarters and rising passions bare chests were pressed flush against each other. Axel's hand traveled down to the tempting black pants and almost painfully slow unbuttoned them and slid the zipper down, making sure to drag a finger across Roxas's length making the blonde arch and moan loudly.

"Careful Roxas, we don't want anyone to hear us do you?" Axel whispered into the blonde's ear as Roxas's chest heaved against his own, the blonde's breaths coming in short gasps. "God, you are so fucking sexy right now…" Axel kissed Roxas at the junction between his jaw and ear before backing off enough to slid Roxas's pants down his slender legs. Roxas leaned in and harshly pressed his lips against Axel's.

"I could say the same thing about you." He pulled away and slowly began to kiss down Axel's neck and placed small kisses down his chest following a small trail of red hair by his navel that disappeared beneath his own black pants. Roxas paused then, kneeling down in front of Axel.

It wasn't that the shock of what he was doing was catching up to him, because all of this, for some odd reason, felt so right. It was more so because Roxas had never given anyone head before, and he'd only been on the receiving end of a blowjob once when he was half drunk out of his mind at a party so the whole thing was a bit hazy. With nervous fingers Roxas hooked one around a belt loop as the other one fumbled to undo the button. Mimicking what Axel had done to him, Roxas dragged his own finger down the red head's length earning a pleasurable groan from up above.

With this as a confidence booster, Roxas pushed Axel so he was pressed against the wall and used the finger hooking in the belt loop to pull the slacks down Axel's legs. The red head eagerly kicked them off and, with his hands pressed against the wall behind him, waited as his whole body tensed up in anticipation. The short waiting as boxers were slid off and Roxas composed himself paid off as a warm hand wrapped around the base of his length and soft lips slid over the tip. It was slow at first, Roxas trying to get the knack for this…task, but Axel's restrained groans from above encouraged him to keep going. The blonde slid his lips up and down the throbbing length as his tongue swirled around the tip, his hand running over the part he couldn't fit in his mouth. Axel's breath began to become shorts and pants, and when his hips began to unconsciously jerk forward he knew he would reach his limit before Roxas even had his boxer's off, and that was just not acceptable.

Axel called out Roxas's name, and when those blue eyes looked up Axel felt his breath catch in his throat. 'Snap out of it.' He thought to himself, unwilling to let his tough, sexy demeanor slip for even a moment. "My turn," he replied to the unspoken question in Roxas's eyes and as the blonde stood up Axel pushed him against the opposite wall with a heavy kiss.

As Axel deepened the kiss his fingers brushed the boxer material hugging Roxas's hips and pushed it down his legs and let Roxas kicked them away. Axel pried apart Roxas's legs with his knee and ground his thigh against Roxas's length making the blonde let out a loud groan muffled by their kiss. Axel repeated the action another time, but let out a yelp as he tried for a third time when a chunk of his hair was tugged backwards. Opening his eyes he found himself staring into lust filled glaring eyes. "Don't fuck with me." He growled out before pressing their lips back together. Axel smirked into the kiss as he wrapped his fingers around Roxas's length and began to pump his hand up and down. It wasn't long before Roxas's head was thrown back against the wall with Axel pressing kisses up and down his neck, his breathing coming in gasps. "A-Axel, come on already…" Loving the way his name sounded moaned from the blonde, Axel smirked again and with his spare hand placed three fingers at Roxas's mouth.

When the blonde looked at them in confusion, Axel chuckled. "Suck." He told Roxas, and when he opened his mouth the blonde's tongue began coating each finger thoroughly, realization at what they were for becoming apparent. When Axel was satisfied he pulled out the fingers and replaced them with his lips to distract Roxas. As he began to push one finger in, Axel could feel Roxas tense up and to counter act the pain the red head increasing his pace pumping Roxas's length. He pulled out the finger and pushed it in a couple times until Roxas had adjusted before adding a second. Roxas let out a moan of discomfort into Axel's mouth and the older man kissed deeper trying to distract him. After a bit of stretching and scissoring the third and final finger was pushed in and Roxas groaned out in pain.

"Ugh…." The blonde murmured, his hands pressed against Axel's chest as his face contorted in discomfort.

"You're fine." Axel reassured the best he could without becoming too sappy. After a few more moments Axel removed his fingers and positioned himself at Roxas's entrance. "Are you ready?" Green orbs stared into nervous blue ones, but with a nod Axel began to push himself in, the tightness and heat making his head spin better than any drug.

"Oh mother fucking hell…" Roxas groaned out as he moved his hands to Axel's hair to have something to grip on to. It was more painful than he had ever imagined, just short of intolerable. Axel paused with himself completely inside the blonde, his face searching for the sign to stop because although he wanted to keep going so fucking much he wasn't about to rape the poor guy. He wasn't that much of a heartless bastard. "Just move…" Roxas pleaded, slowly adjusting to having Axel inside him.

Not waiting to be told again, Axel pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in, unable to hold in a groan at feeling Roxas. After a few slow thrusts the pain had subsided enough to be replaced by a feeling a pleasure. Roxas moaned as Axel increased his pace, the friction and Axel's hand still on his length was almost enough to send him over the edge. But it wasn't until that certain spot inside Roxas was hit with unpredicted accuracy that Roxas really began to feel himself slipping over the edge.

"Found it." Axel smirked happily as he plowed himself back into Roxas at the same spot, receiving a range of colorful words and moans each time the spot was hit.

"Axel…Axel I'm, ugh, Axel…" Even though he was unable to even form a coherent sentence, Axel knew what he was trying to say. His thrusts increased as much as they could and the red head's hand on the blonde's length matched each one, proving enough to send Roxas over the edge. With a groan and a shudder Roxas climaxed into Axel's hand, the older man continuing to pump his length to make sure every last drop was released. After a few deep thrusts Axel felt himself loose control and climaxed inside the young blonde with a deep groan before pulling himself out.

A heavy silence spread over the utility room broken only by heavy pants as the two tried to calm their quick beating hearts. Roxas finally broke the silence. He bent down and fished around for his boxers, slid them on while Axel did the same, and when the two were no longer as exposed he looked the red head straight in the eyes. "So where do we go from here?"

Axel shrugged. Most people he seduced, fucked, and then moved on from, but blondie was different. He didn't want to just remember him as an insanely hot fuck, there had to be something else that happened. "Where should this go?" Axel countered.

Roxas didn't want this to be a one time and done kind of thing either; he wanted something more substantial. But, he knew, standing in the closet in the middle of a church after incredibly hot sex was not the way to start off a good relationship. "Let's get out of here first, then we can talk about it. I just…don't want this to just be done." Roxas mumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head. Axel smirked and followed the blonde out of the cramped room.

"Me neither, Roxas." Roxas looked up and gave a smirk of his own. Looking into those green eyes he knew he was hooked. In a way, he felt like he had just sold his soul to the devil, sinned in the most pleasurable way possible, yet he felt like it had been so…right. He would have never guessed the devil would have been so sexy.

* * *

><p>Hello to all my awesome readers! So, to be honest I have no idea where this story came from, and it's a little off the beaten path for what I usually write since it's a pretty hardcore lemon, but this is the second one I've written and I have a lnog term story going (<em>The Bonds Between Us<em>) and I figured I should get some practice writing them before I put one into a story I've put so much more time in :) Please review too! they always mean a lot to me and help me improve on these old writing skills

Oh! and p.s. to all my _The Bonds Between Us_ readers, my laptop bit the dust this weekend, and since I'm getting a new one for college it's going to be a couple weeks till i get my new one. But, hope is not lost! Even though half of the next chapter is on my deceased laptop I still can re-write it on my home computer so hopefulyl after this crazy week of school is over I can get cracking on that and get the next chapter out in the next week or so, but bear with me, you guys are the best :)


End file.
